


Wink and a Smile

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alpha America, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Dogs, Domestic, FWP, Family, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Kids, Kissing, Love, M/M, Omega Arthur, Omega England, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, alpha alfred, irish setter, it's so fluffy it's cotton candy, seriously it's so sweet, seriously this is just fluff, ya'll need to brush your teeth after you read it cause it'll give you cavaties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this fic because certain people were whining and sighing about how there needed to be more Domestic Omegaverse fics. Lol. I decided to write a little bit after I wrote this post on tumblr:</p><p>found here -> http://europeanrobin.tumblr.com/post/124430824097/usuk-omegaverse-family-hc</p><p>I apologize that it's so short and that I haven't posted anything in a while.</p><p>Also please leave comments on whether or not you think I should stop writing fluff bc I'm so bad at it! Or just comment in general! Thank you!</p><p>--<br/>The fic is set in chronological order. Each chapter represents a new point in time. Please see the notes at the end of the last chapter for extra details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story One

“When I went into labor with you, your father and I were playing tennis and your father was complaining I wasn’t trying hard enough,” Arthur said, stroking his fingers through Charlie’s hair. She looked up at him with a goofy grin, letting him gently brush out a couple tangles. She had that fascinated look on her face that she normally got when Arthur went into story mode, or when the neighbor’s cat came up to her and rubbed against her legs.

“Hey hey wait a minute,” Alfred said from the other side of the room. He was on the couch watching a sports game, their Irish Setter sleeping next to him. “You need to ask him this- was he actually trying hard enough?”

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred. “I was in labor- it’s not exactly as easy as it seems to play tennis when you’re swollen pregnant and also near due.”

“Did you… did you cry?” Charlie asked softly, looking between Arthur and Alfred.

Arthur shook his head, smiling at her. “Nope, cause your Mum’s tough and all.”

“You said you felt like you had to poop,” Alfred commented and Arthur scowled at him.

“You’re ruinin’ the story Daddy,” Charlie piped up, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Oh am I now? Huh?” Alfred said, laughing and sticking his tongue out at her too.

“Let Mummy finish,” she said.

“Your father and I went to the hospital and I tapped on the little window. The nurse- she asked me if I was labor and I asked her ‘well I was hoping you could tell me that’,” Arthur explained, laughing a bit at the memory. He put a hand to his stomach, remembering how swollen it had been. Charlie put a hand on his stomach too, looking as if it might expand at any moment. Perhaps she was thinking about how she had once been there.

“A week before you were due, I went in to talk with our doctor. He told me that no one ever has their baby on their due date the first time, and that he was going away that day for a camping trip. What do you know though?” Arthur laughed softly. “I had you right on your due date.” He placed a kiss to her forehead and she sat up a bit more on his lap.

“I’m always on time,” she said proudly.

“Right you are darling,” Arthur responded, helping her down off his lap and watching her dance over to Alfred. She fell against the couch before scrambling up on it. Their puppy, Bailey, lifted her head and watched warily as Charlie crawled across the couch towards her. Alfred sat up and scooped the giggling girl up into his arms, lifting up her shirt to blow on her tummy. Her peals of laughter rang through the house.

“There’s no one to save you now!” Alfred cried out, moving to sweep her up, getting up off the couch and holding her over his shoulder. She kicked her legs, squealing out again.

“Daddy no!”

Bailey jumped off the couch, moving to sniff at Alfred’s feet while he walked away. Arthur met Alfred at the halfway point of the living room. He’d grabbed a ruler stick and was holding it now like a sword. He grinned at Alfred. “Unhand her you fiend!” he cried out, pretending to stab at Alfred.

Alfred just cackled and back up, looking for something to defend himself with. Charlie bent up to look over Alfred’s shoulder at Arthur. “Mummy save me!” she cried out.

“I will honey!” Arthur promised, taking another stab at Alred.

“You’re no match for me!” Alfred said, grabbing up a pillow and using it as a shield. They “fought” one another, Alfred parrying off Arthur’s light blows. All the while Alfred made dramatic jumps around the room, bouncing Charlie on his shoulder. She giggled and screamed in laughter.

“Mummy!”

“I’m here darling!” Arthur said, moving forward and smacking Alfred on the hand, causing him to drop the pillow.

He howled in pain, backing up. “Curse you!” he said, looking for an escape. Charlie began to pound her fists on Alfred’s back.

“Lemme go!” she demanded.

Alfred pretended to be weakened by her blows, so Arthur took the moment to dance forward and “stab” Alfred in the stomach. Alfred grabbed the ruler, holding it to his abdomen. “Noooo!” he cried out, staggering backwards.

Arthur moved forwards and scooped Charlie out of his arms. She reached to wrap her arms around Arthur’s neck, and he supported her with an arm, backing away from Alfred. They watched Alfred’s dramatic display of falling backwards onto the couch, then sliding off, ruler still positioned on his abdomen.

“Curse…. you…..” Alfred said, laying his head back and pretending to die. That was, until Bailey came up and began licking the side of his face. “Aw c’mon stop that,” Alfred laughed, trying to push her away. She licked his face more, knocking his glasses off.

Charlie giggled. “You did it Mum!” she said, raising her fists into the air and letting out a war cry. Arthur spun her around.

“We did it Charlie dear!” he said, planting a fat kiss on her cheek and setting her down on the chair they’d been sitting in earlier.

“Mummy look out!” Charlie said, pointing. Arthur turned to see Alfred barreling towards him. He squeaked and braced himself. Alfred knocked into him, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist and hoisting him up as he had done with Charlie. “Muuuum!”  
  


Arthur grunted, not used to being heaved onto someone’s shoulder. “Alfred what are you-”

“I’m getting my revenge!” Alfred cried out, carrying Arthur off and back to the couch.

Charlie started to climb down off the chair. “I’ll save you!” she said, running after them. Bailey looked at her excitedly, following along.

Alfred deposited Arthur onto the couch, practically falling down on top of him. “Get off me you oaf,” Arthur said, trying to push Alfred off. Alfred just looked at him with that gleam in his eye before he suddenly started to tickle Arthur. Arthur jerked, not really trying to push him off. “Don’t you dare!” he cried out, but it was too late. He started laughing, jerking and struggling as Alfred dug fingers into sides and crooks. Arthur saw Charlie bounce up next to them, then jump onto Alfred’s back.

“I shall vaquish you!” she said, probably meaning vanquish.

Alfred made a sound of surprise, pretending to try and lift himself. He had slowed his tickling some and Arthur made to roll out from underneath him to escape. Alfred caught Arthur by the ankle and drug him back some. “I can take the two of you!” he said.

“Neverrr!” she cried out. “Mummy run!” She whacked Alfred’s arm until he let go of Arthur’s foot. Arthur rolled off the couch, laughing and sitting up, looking back just into time to see Charlie raise her fist over her head, let out another cry of attack, then start trying to attack Alfred. He made noise of protest, then struggled against her but it was all in vain. He crumpled onto the couch and let Charlie land her blows.

“I can’t….. believe….. you won…” he groaned. He eventually stilled, defeated. He reached out slowly for her and she clambered off, giggling and moving towards Arthur who took her into his arms. “I’ll get you for this… and your little dog too,” he said, then “died” once more.

“Is it for real this time?” she asked, breathing heavily and watching Alfred, keeping still. Arthur picked her up and spun her around again. “You really defeated him this time Charlie! That’s my darling!” he said, and she let out a cry of triumph, giggling and kicking her legs. Arthur paraded off with her towards the kitchen.

“Ice cream ice cream,” she chanted, and Arthur joined in with her as he took her to the kitchen table.

“Anything for my little hero!” he said. “You were so brave Charlie!”

“Did you… did you…..” She struggled to find the words while she situated herself in her seat, looking at Arthur who had moved towards the freezer to get out the ice cream. “I crushed then I ah-” she made a smashing motion with her hand- “-and then he… he….” She fell back in her chair, pretending to go limp. She sat up quickly again. “Vaquish! Vaquish the beast!” she cried out.

Arthur got a bowl and laughed. “That’s right my love! I was so worried but you saved me!”

“I- I’ll always save you!” she cried out. “Because I love Mummy!”

“And I love you,” Arthur said fondly, glancing over to see Alfred standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the two of them with a dopey grin on his face. You could see his dimples from across the room.

“Did you want some ice cream dear?”

“No ice cream for the villain!” Charlie said, trying not to get out of the chair.

Alfred started pouting. “What?? Daddy doesn’t get any ice cream?”

Charlie looked hesitant, considering it. “Nope!” she decided, swinging her legs back and forth.

Alfred looked shocked. “That’s not fair! What if Daddy wants some ice cream?” Alfred looked at Arthur pleadingly for help and Arthur just laughed.

“You’re... evil!!!” Charlie said defensively, looking adamant in the way Arthur did sometimes when he was telling Alfred no.

Alfred pouted more. “But Chaaaarlie,” he said, slumping over to the table where she was.

“No!” she said, hitting her fist on the table.

“Yes,” Alfred said, stomping his foot a bit.

“No!” she said, louder this time.

Alfred huffed, then shuffled away, peeking over his shoulder at her sadly. He tried to give her those puppy dog eyes she always used on him when she wanted a new stuffed animal. He started sniffing, reaching up to wipe his eyes, pretending to cry. Charlie suddenly looked guilty, unclenching her fist and looking for confirmation from Arthur. He nodded to her, smiling a bit.

“Daddy wait!” she said, getting out her chair and running after him. She tugged on his arm, but he kept his “sad” ploy on. “You can have ice cream,” she told him, trying to drag him back to the table and stop him from leaving.

He pretended to cry more. Arthur found himself distracted from scooping out a few bowls of ice cream, looking at how persistent Charlie was at getting Alfred to stop.

“You can have ice cream,” she kept repeating, tugging and pulling on him. She clutched his leg, looking up at him. “Daaaaaady,” she whined, not used to having to try to reason with him like this. Most of the time Alfred was a complete pushover when it came to her. Arthur was the same though. They both spoiled Charlie far too often- hence the ice cream Arthur was currently preparing. He picked up the bowls after putting the ice cream back into the freezer and washing off the scooping spoon. He took them to the table.

“Charlie your ice cream’s ready,” Arthur said.

“Daddy you toooo,” she whined, stamping her foot down like he had done earlier and pointing to the table. “Ice cream!” she said in a demanding tone. Alfred sniffed, lowering his hand.

“Are you sure I can have ice cream Charlie…?”

She nodded, pouting. She took his hand and led him back to the table, looking at Arthur proudly. They sat down together, Charlie in her original seat with Alfred next to her.

“Eat,” she ordered to Alfred, picking up his spoon and handing it to him. He accepted it, then thanked her. She leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek and Alfred’s dopey smile was immediately right back on his face.

“Thank you Charlie,” he said.

  
She nodded, digging into the ice cream with her spoon and shoving a mouthful in. Arthur laughed softly, feeling a warmth in his chest. This warmth often showed up when he was spending time with Charlie and Alfred. They had eaten for about a minute when Bailey came into the room, sniffing around for any food and looking. Bailey excitedly looked at the table for scraps, licking her lips and gazing up at Charlie.

“Bailey too” Charlie chirped, excitedly trying to give the dog a spoonful of ice cream.

  
“Bailey no!” Alfred and Arthur both said.


	2. Story Two

Arthur struggled with the handle for a moment, managing to open the door enough to where he could open the rest of it with his foot. He held three very large brown paper bags in his arms and shuffled awkwardly into the house with them. His rain boots squeaked and the heat of the house met his face, giving him goosebumps. He was completely drenched, arms full of groceries. He heard movement and saw Alfred’s face.

 

“Oh wow, wait wait wait-” Alfred said, quickly coming over to take all of the bags from Arthur. He tsked at Arthur, frowning. “You should not be carrying this much and you know that. Why didn’t you ask me to help?”

 

“Thank you…. I didn’t know if you were awake or not. And it’s raining outside.”

 

“Yeah I can see that,” Alfred said with a frown, looking out at the heavy downfall smacking against their windows. Arthur shut the front door then started to shed his rain jacket and take off his boots as well. He sighed when he was out of that clothing, but he was still pretty wet. He eased a hand over the large swell of his stomach, smiling softly to himself. He was in his third trimester, almost near the due date. This wasn’t his first time around though, although it certainly hadn’t been any easier.

 

“Let me help you,” Alfred said, walking over to Arthur and wrapping an arm around him. “Does your back hurt?” Arthur nodded, yawning, letting Alfred lead him to their bedroom. “I still don’t see why they put you on for this conference,” Alfred said with a frown. “You’re clearly staying overtime far too often- you need to be home resting, not out late buying groceries and working.”

 

“Alfred I’m all right,” Arthur said. “I’m not due for a bit and other than some aches and pains and being swollen I’m all right. Besides, I could have declined them, but I didn’t.”

 

Alfred was silent, scowling as he helped Arthur out of his wet clothes. “Did you want me to turn on a bath for you?” Alfred asked.

 

Arthur paused, considering it for a moment, before nodding. “That sounds wonderful…. Is Charlie already in bed?” he asked.

 

Alfred grinned. “She’s sound asleep. After dinner she and Bailey played around- it really wore her out. I haven’t heard a peep out of her since I put her to bed. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow- didn’t even want a bedtime story.”

 

Arthur’s smile matched the fond expression on Alfred’s face. “Well I won’t wake her then,” Arthur said, and Alfred helped Arthur ease himself down onto the bed.

 

“I’m just pregnant, not 80 years old Alfred,” Arthur said softly.

 

Alfred leaned in to place a kiss on Arthur’s cheek. “I know I know. Stay here, I’ll be back when your bath is ready.”

 

Arthur nodded, leaning up to kiss Alfred on the lips before he pulled away. Arthur waited patiently, picking up a book from the night stand that he’d slowly been working on. He hadn’t gotten a lot of chances to just sit down and read recently. He’d been far too busy with work, and by the time he got home after getting Charlie settled and spending time with Alfred, he’d just been too tired and gone straight to bed. After the new baby was born, he’d be busy with that too. Arthur silently apologized to the book. He would get to it as soon as he could.

 

He set it down, shifting to get more comfortable on the bed. From when he had Charlie he could remember how it’d been awkward to move around with his stomach so swollen. He honestly hadn’t thought that he would be pregnant again so soon after Charlie, not that he minded in the slightest. Alfred had always been keen on having more children. Arthur wouldn’t even be surprised if they ended up having a third. In all honestly Arthur didn’t mind what kind of family they did have- he just wanted to be with Alfred and his children.

 

He glanced up and saw Alfred standing there, leaning against the doorframe. “What is it?” he asked, a bit worried.

 

Alfred just smiled and shook his head. “Nothing you worry wart.” He stood up fully. “I’m just waiting for the bath to fill, and thinking about how beautiful you are.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’m sitting in my boxers only on the bed in the most awkward position and you think that’s beautiful?”

 

“I do,” Alfred nodded, sauntering over to where Arthur was. He brushed a hand across Arthur’s cheek, then cupped it, tilting Arthur’s head up a bit. “I think you’re always beautiful.” He slid down to his knees, running his hands across the swell of Arthur’s stomach. He leaned in to place kisses to it, glancing up at Arthur. “Your mommy is the most beautiful person in the world,” Alfred said softly. Arthur blushed. He was always embarrassed when Alfred would talk to the baby. Alfred had done so with Charlie as well and although it made Arthur embarrassed, he was always very happy too when Alfred did so. He liked seeing Alfred getting so excited for their baby. “Your mommy loves you so very much and so do I,” Alfred murmured. “You’re going to have a big sister too and she’ll love you and Bailey will definitely love you.” He gently stroked his fingers across Arthur’s skin, cupping his hips. Arthur felt a flutter of light kicks.

 

“I think they hear you,” Arthur murmured, feeling warm and happy.

 

“You wanna meet us all don’t you?” Alfred asked, grinning. He glanced up at Arthur then seemed to remember something. “OH the bath!” Arthur laughed as Alfred got up and ran to their bathroom. He heard him shut off the water then saw him come back into the room.

 

He had a towel draped over his arm and was posed in perfect posture. “Your bath, my lord.” Arthur laughed and Alfred walked over, helping him back out of the bed. It certainly was easier to lie down than to try and get back up.

 

They made their way into the bathroom together, Alfred helping Arthur take off his boxers then helping ease him into the tub and making sure he didn’t slip or fall.

 

“Is it too hot?” Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head, shivering a bit.

 

“Oh!” Arthur gasped.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I forgot about the groceries!” Arthur said, furrowing his brow.

 

“I’ll take care of that,” Alfred grinned. “Don’t worry about it, seriously. Just sit here and relax. Did you want me to bring in the stereo so you can listen to some music?”

 

“Yes please,” Arthur said, relaxing more into the water and making a content sigh. Alfred smiled at him before going to get the stereo. He brought it back and positioned it on a stool next to the tub. He got it turned on, switching it to the CD Arthur had in. He kept the volume down a bit, not wanting to wake up Charlie. “Thank you,” Arthur said fervently.

 

“No problem babe,” Alfred said. “I’ll be right back. Just yell really loudly if you need me,” Alfred said.

 

“I will,” Arthur replied, highly doubting he would need Alfred for anything. Alfred left him and Arthur was alone with the sounds of soft piano music playing and the occasional swish of water when he repositioned himself. He closed his eyes, letting himself just enjoy the hot water. The rain outside pelted onto the roof and windows but Arthur felt so safe and warm. He thought about Alfred while he listened to the stereo, thinking about how long they’d been together, and how they’d met. He didn’t let himself think about how stressful work was or his worries about his baby. Now was time to relax.

 

When Alfred finally came back in he had a bigger stool with him and dragged to the side of the tub. “Do you want me to wash your hair for you?” he asked.

 

“Alfred you don’t have to keep doing everything for me,” Arthur said, looking over at him.

 

Alfred pouted a bit. “I want to, though, I like doing things for you. You do a lot for me too you know,” Alfred said softly. “Let me just show you how much I appreciate you.”

 

Arthur blushed a bit but gave up. Alfred’s hopeful expression was too much, there was no way he could say no to that face. “All right…”

 

Alfred’s face brightened and he grinned. He helped Arthur dunk his hair back, making sure he didn’t get water up his nose when he did. After wetting his hair Alfred got the shampoo and began to lather it into Arthur’s hair, massaging his head softly as he did. Arthur closed his eyes and let himself relax even more. He could hear Alfred humming along with the music quietly as he moved his hands down. He rubbed Arthur’s neck, then his shoulders. Arthur for a second was worried that Alfred was going to make him fall asleep right there in the bath tub.

 

“Sleepy?” Alfred asked.

 

“Mhmm…” Arthur mumbled, hearing Alfred chuckle in response.

 

“Here let’s get this rinsed off,” Alfred said. Arthur leaned back again, letting Alfred rinse his hair out in the water until he was completely suds free. “Are you ready to get out now?” Alfred asked. Arthur nodded. Alfred got the towel before helping Arthur back out of the tub. He wrapped it around him, leading him over to a little bath mat to stand on so his feet wouldn’t be cold. Alfred helped Arthur dry off even after Arthur protested that he could do it himself.

 

“Really now,” Arthur commented, rolling his eyes as Alfred leaned down to help clean off his legs. Alfred placed a big fat kiss on Arthur’s stomach. “It’s just an excuse to be closer to the baby isn’t it?” Arthur asked.

 

Alfred smiled sheepishly. “And you too babe,” he said.

 

There was more fluttering in Arthur’s stomach and Arthur brought a hand to it. “Someone’s more excited tonight than usual.”

 

“That’s a good thing isn’t it?” Alfred asked.

 

“Sometimes yes. Someone’s excited means excited kicking, and that can sometimes hurt,” Arthur responded. Before they headed back into the bedroom, Arthur made sure to brush his teeth because he knew as soon as he sat down he wasn’t getting back up again. When they got back into the bedroom Alfred helped Arthur get into pajamas.

 

“Sit on the bed and I’ll go get the hairdryer,” Alfred said, kissing Arthur on the cheek. Arthur complied, sitting nearer to the outlet. Alfred came back with a hairbrush and hairdryer and got to work. “It’s not too hot is it?” Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head. Alfred ruffled and brushed Arthur’s hair until it was completely dry, then shut off the hair dryer. By this point Arthur was completely and utterly exhausted. He yawned again. “Ready for bed?”

 

“Mhmmm…” he said sleepily. He was warm and content as a cat.

 

“You can go ahead and lay down. Imma get ready for bed and then I’ll join you,” Alfred said, unplugging the hairdryer and leaving to head back into the bathroom.

 

Arthur found himself scooting back on the bed and getting the pillows in the right position to lay down. He curled up on his side, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift. He vaguely registered movements around him- Alfred getting ready, Alfred brushing his teeth, Alfred shuffling around the room… By the time Alfred had turned off the light and clambered into bed next to Arthur, Arthur was nearly gone. He sleepily felt Alfred wrap his arm around Arthur, cupping his stomach and spooning him from behind. The other arm slid under Arthur’s pillow and Arthur curled back against Alfred, sighing contently.

 

“I love you,” Alfred said, nuzzling his nose into the back of Arthur’s neck.

 

“You too…” Arthur mumbled. “Always…” he said, before drifting off into sleep, happy and warm and feeling loved.

  
  
  



	3. Story Three

“It’s a baby boy,” the nurse announced, and Alfred felt his heart stutter a bit. He looked over at Arthur sitting in the bed, then at the nurses who were wrapping up their son in a small blanket after they had cleaned him. Alfred took the baby from them, staring down at him with complete adoration.

 

“He’s so quiet,” Alfred said, amazed. He reached down to move the blanket out of the baby’s face a bit. The baby reached up and grabbed Alfred’s finger, and Alfred looked in awe at such a small hand wrapped around his finger. He took the baby over to Arthur’s side, smiling at him.

 

Arthur had some tears in the corner of his eyes. This wasn’t their first child, but the sensation of awe, happiness, and warmth filled both of them to the brim. They had another healthy child, and that was more than they could ask for.

 

Alfred passed their son over to Arthur, looking at the way Arthur seemed to melt, cradling the baby to his chest. “Look at you,” he whispered. “My little baby boy, my love,” Arthur said.

 

Alfred reached over to cup Arthur’s cheek before pulling his hand away. “I’m going to go get Charlie okay?” he said, and Arthur nodded.

 

Alfred headed out of the room. They’d brought Charlie along and one of the nurses had agreed to watch over her while Alfred stayed with Arthur. Alfred found Charlie in the nursery with the nurse and she smiled when she saw Alfred. “Look it’s your dad,” the nurse said, pointing over to Alfred.

 

Alfred smiled as Charlie teetered over to him, smiling very bubbly at Alfred. He picked her up and held her against his waist. She put her hands on his shoulder. “Daddy daddy,” she chanted, pointing over to the nurse. “The lady, she and I made a puzzle and I was like-” Charlie imitated putting down a puzzle piece. “Boom!” She raised her fists up in the air- a habit of hers, and let out a triumphant cry.

 

Alfred and the nurse looked shocked and Alfred laughed, gently calming her down. “Hey hey Charlie that’s great,” he said, silently apologizing to the nurse. “Let’s look at your puzzle,” he said, and she nodded happily. Alfred carried her over to the puzzle, looking down at the scene. It was a farm scene with cows and pigs. “Oh Charlie this looks great!”

 

“I know,” she said proudly, puffing her chest up. “Where’s Mummy?” Charlie asked, looking at Alfred.

 

“We’re going to mommy now,” Alfred said. “But hey Charlie remember what I said before?”

 

She paused then nodded slowly. “I gotta be quiet and…. and…. care...ful,” she said slowly.

 

Alfred nodded and kissed her temple. “Right right smart girl,” he said. He nodded thanks to the nurse then headed out of the room with her. “We’re going to see your mum and the baby, so we gotta be quiet okay? You know how when you’re upset you start to cry?” Charlie nodded. “Well if you upset the baby, he’s gonna do that too. You don’t like it when Mommy and Daddy cry right?” Charlie shook her head. “Let’s keep the baby happy all right?”

 

“All right,” she said softly. Alfred carried her down the hallway, and she looked around expectantly when they got in the room. Arthur was holding the baby in his arms, and he smiled gently and lovingly at Alfred and Charlie when they saw them.

 

“Charlie my darling, look.” Alfred moved to the side of the bed. A nurse was in the room fixing the sheets and checking up on the two of them, but other than that she kept silent and out of the way. Alfred smiled at her as he set Charlie down on the edge of the bed. Charlie was silent too, looking in awe at the baby. She’d been around babies before but Alfred understood this was probably a little different from her.

 

“It’s your new baby brother,” Arthur murmured.   
  


Charlie scooted a bit closer, peeking up at the baby and looking at it. The baby stared back at her, eyes wide and umoving. They two of them seemed just in awe of one another.

 

“Has he cried or anything?” Alfred asked, and Arthur shook his head.

 

“It’s amazing. Charlie love,” Arthur started, “When you were born, you cried and cried and cried. I had to constantly rock you and cradle you. I used to bring you over to the window and let you look outside, and that always seemed to calm you down.”

 

“You were just a little bundle of excitement from the day you were born,” Alfred added in quietly, running a hand through her hair. She looked back up at Alfred, smiling a bit.

 

“Can I hold his hand?” she asked very seriously.

 

“If you’re very gentle, yes,” Arthur said, sitting up a bit. Alfred came over and helped prop him up with more pillows.

 

“Are you doing okay?” Alfred asked, concern on his face.

 

Arthur nodded. “I’m just a bit tired but I feel fine, honestly.”

 

“That’s good,” Alfred responded, kissing him on the temple. “I don’t want to get you out of here and have something go wrong.”

 

Arthur nodded, smiling reassuringly. “Here Charlie,” he said, leaning forward and letting her reach out. She was slow and hesitant. When she found his hand the baby gently wrapped his hand around hers.

 

“He’s small,” she said, looking at their hands. She remained very still, as if she were afraid any sudden movement could startle the baby. She didn’t seem to want to let go of the baby’s hand though, and kept it gently in hers.

 

“It will be nice if the baby stays this quiet,” Alfred joked.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You just don’t want to get up in the middle of the night.”

 

Alfred nodded. “I felt too bad for you every time you finally got to sleep that I ended up staying up too much.”

 

“And then you fell asleep during that steel drum band concert,” Arthur laughed, looking at the blush on Alfred’s face. “You were right there in the second row, passed out. They even tossed one of those beach balls around and it almost hit you in the head.” Alfred blushed more.

 

“Where was I Mum?” Charlie asked, looking at Arthur expectantly. “Where was I?”

 

“You were with the babysitter,” Arthur responded. “Remember Luca?” he asked. “He was the one that came over and you guys watched movies together. He also made you-”

 

“Mac and cheese,” Charlie said and Arthur nodded. Charlie looked proud to remember that. “It was the best,” she exclaimed, giggling.

 

Arthur suddenly yawned and Alfred looked at him. “Do you need me to take Charlie and the baby while you get some sleep?” Alfred.

 

“No… I’m fine but… Why don’t you see if Charlie is hungry and wants to go get some food?”

 

“Hey Charlie,” Alfred asked, looking at her. “Do you want to see what kind of food this hospital has got?”

 

She looked hesitant, not wanting to let go of the baby’s hand or leave Arthur’s side. “All right…. but we bring back food okay???”

 

Alfred nodded. “Of course we will. Say goodbye to the baby for now,” he said.

 

“Bye bye,” Charlie said softly, letting go of the baby’s hand. The baby sleepily blinked at her, looking a little bit confused. Charlie held her arms out for Alfred to pick her up. He held her to his chest and she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

Arthur smiled softly at the two of them. Alfred had a feeling Charlie was in need of a nap. She’d had a lot of excitement for one day. Most likely after Alfred got her some food he would see if their babysitter could come look after her at home.

 

After a short trip to the cafeteria Charlie was asleep before they even made it back to Arthur’s hospital room. Alfred was carrying her gently, running a hand down her back. When he got in the room he saw Arthur had fallen asleep as well. The baby was in a small crib next to the bed and the nurse was watching over him. She smiled at Alfred when he came in, and he nodded and smiled back.

 

“My family’s all asleep on me,” he joked softly and she laughed gently. “I’m going to swing by home to drop this one here off with a babysitter,” he said to her. “If Arthur wakes up before I get back could you please let him know?”

 

“Of course,” she said, leaving the room briefly.

 

Before Alfred left the room he leaned over Arthur and gently kissed him. “I’ll be back babe,” he whispered. He brushed some hair from Arthur’s face, standing up again. “Love you darling,” he murmured, then headed over to the crib and looked in to see the baby fast asleep. He hoped the baby wouldn’t be as much of a crier as Charlie had been but… in all honestly, he was just happy having his whole family like this. He gently tucked the blanket around the baby.

 

“Daddy loves you too… Daddy loves Mommy and Charlie and you,” he said softly, then left the room.

 

 


	4. Story Four

“ _Well, now, it takes more than a robin to make the winter go_ ,” Alfred sang, holding the broom as if it were a really long mic and dancing around the kitchen. Charlie laughed as Alfred danced around Arthur, stopping him from washing the dishes. Arthur rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore Alfred’s antics before Alfred suddenly pulled him away from the sink. He tugged Arthur along with him, setting down the broom and continuing to sing along with the song.

 

“ _And baby you’ve got what it takes_ ,” Alfred sang loudly, twirling Arthur around the kitchen. Charlie laughed more.

 

“Woo dad!” she said, taking out her phone to snap a picture of them.

 

Arthur grumbled a bit but he was smiling, letting himself be twirled around. He put a hand to Alfred’s shoulder to hold on, their other hands linked together as they swayed and twisted around the counter.

 

“We’re supposed to be cleaning,” Arthur said, looking like he was trying to scold Alfred but having a difficult time at it.

 

“We’ve been cleaning allllllllllll day,” Alfred whined. “C’mon baby relax a bit!” He grinned and danced with Arthur until the end of the song came on.

 

“No more no more,” Arthur laughed, the two of them slightly out of breath.

 

Charlie looked at him, smiling too. “You guys are dorks.”

 

“Is that what you think of us then?” Alfred asked, grinning as the next song came on. He suddenly moved away from Arthur towards Charlie. “Well it’s your turn now!”  
  


“Dad no!” she laughed, setting her phone down on the counter and backing away from him. “I don’t wanna dance!”

 

“Too late,” he said, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her up. She squeaked and laughed harder.

 

“Dad put me down!”

 

“You must dance!” Alfred said, doing as she asked. He pulled her around the kitchen, their hands interlocked as they twisted and danced around with one another to the song. Arthur watched fondly, singing softly with the song.

 

When they got closer to Arthur Alfred suddenly let go of one of Charlie’s hands and reached for Arthur.

 

“No not me again!” Arthur said, trying to dodge but Alfred had already reeled him in. He wrapped one arm around Arthur’s waist and wrapped the other one around Charlie and pulled them both against him in a massive hug. Both Arthur and Charlie laughed, whacking at Alfred to have him let them go.

 

“This is still not cleaning!” Arthur said.

 

“I know babe,” Alfred said, planting a big kiss on Arthur’s lips.

 

“You guys are groooooosss, let me go,” Charlie whined.

 

Alfred grinned and put a big sloppy kiss on her forehead. “I got my two favorite people in the world with me, and oh look! There’s the other one!”

 

In the doorway was their other daughter, Eileen. She looked at them, rolling her eyes. “What are you guys doing?” She was wearing gloves and holding a sponge. “I see how it is- I’ve been in the bathroom scrubbing toilets and you all have been here dancing.”

 

“Nooo Eileen bean it’s not like that,” Alfred said, letting Arthur and Charlie go. “You can dance with us too!” He ran towards her and she shrieked, backing away from him.

 

“No wait- I- ahhh wait! I’ll sponge you! It’s been in the toilet!” she cried out, and Arthur and Charlie watched as Alfred chased her around the living room. All of the chasing got Bailey excited, but by this point Bailey was getting on in her years and was too old to chase everyone around like she used to.

 

Arthur watched Charlie go to help her sister and jump on Alfred from behind. He spun around. While he was distracted Eileen took off her gloves and set the sponge down, ready to attack again. “Hey this isn’t fair!” he said, looking to Arthur for help. Arthur just laughed and shrugged.

 

“You’re on your own dear! Besides, I’d help Charlie and Eileen before I’d help you!”

 

“What!?” Alfred looked at Bailey. “My whole family is against me Bailey, did you hear that??”

 

Bailey looked at Alfred excitedly, but didn’t offer any help either.

 

“Eileen now!” Charlie said. Eileen suddenly made a cry as she rushed at Alfred with a pillow, whacking him in the stomach with it.

 

“Hey hey!” Alfred said. Charlie slid off of Alfred now, running over to where Eileen was. They stuck their tongues out at him and Alfred pouted. “You guys can’t team up on an old, weak man like me. That’s not fair.”

 

“Weak?” Eileen asked, raising an eyebrow. “Dad you’re like the strongest guy around.”

 

Alfred grinned, looking a little too proud of himself. “I’m still an old man though. And your father.” He suddenly looked stern. “And your father is ordering you to stand down.”

 

Charlie giggled and grabbed the pillow from Eileen. “You’ll never take us alive!” she cried out, rushing at him with the pillow again. Eileen searched for another pillow and they both started to attack Alfred.

 

Arthur went over next to Bailey, scratching and petting her while he watched. He could hear the peals of laughter and Alfred’s cries of surrender as Eileen and Charlie attacked him with the pillows.

 

Alfred was on the ground now, Charlie standing over him. “We’ve won the battle!” she cried out, raising her fists into the air.

 

Eileen laughed and looked over at Arthur.

 

“Mum,” she said.

 

“What is it love?” Arthur asked, watching Alfred groan as he rolled over, then started to get up off the floor.

 

“What’s that over there?” she asked pointing to behind Arthur. Arthur turned around, glancing around the room and out the window, not knowing to what she was referring to. When he turned around he realized he’d been tricked because Charlie, Eileen, and Alfred were suddenly there, all of them tackling him in a hug. He stumbled, and probably would have fallen over if all of them hadn’t been surrounding him. Charlie and Eileen wrapped their arms around him while Alfred wrapped his arms around everyone, pulling them all in closer together.

 

“Why are you so short mum?” Charlie asked.

 

“Shut it!” Arthur retorted, flicking her and hearing her giggle. Both Eileen Charlie had gotten Alfred’s height, Charlie had already surpassed Arthur, and Arthur knew that when Eileen was older she would too. Alfred laughed along with Eileen and Charlie.

 

“What he lacks in height he makes up for in eyebrows!” Alfred chimed in.

 

Arthur stepped on Alfred’s foot. “Oops,” he said, giving Alfred an innocent look.

 

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Right right.”

 

“Dad what’s for dinner?” Charlie asked. Alfred shrugged, still holding them all there.

 

“You two can think of what you want while you finish cleaning,” Arthur said.

 

“But muuuuuuuuuum,” they both whined. “We don’t wanna clean anymore we’ve been cleaning allllllllllll day,” Charlie whined. Eileen nodded in agreement.

 

“We’re almost done,” Arthur promised. “We just have to-”

 

Both of them had re-focused their attention on Alfred now, big eyes and pouting lips. “Daaaaaaaaad, please tell mum we don’t want to clean anymore,” Eileen said.

 

“He’ll listen to you,” Charlie added.

 

“Pleeeeease,” they both said in unison, their puppy dog eyes only increasing.

 

Arthur huffed. Once they pulled that act on Alfred there was really no going back or stopping them. When Arthur met Alfred’s eyes he could see that look that silently told Arthur they’d spoiled their daughters and there was no way he could say no to them.

 

“Artie maybe-”

 

“Oh just shut it, Alfred,” Arthur responded, huffing. “Fine fine we’re done cleaning for today but-”

 

“Thank you thank you mum!” Charlie said, Eileen joining in. The two of them suddenly covered Arthur in kisses before letting him go and running off.

 

Arthur stood there still close to Alfred, glaring up at him. Alfred grinned sheepishly back at him. “Sorry Artie,” he said.

 

“You just wait until they start asking for a car,” Arthur said. “Then we’ll see how you deal with them.”

 

Alfred laughed and pulled Arthur gently against his chest, wrapping his arms around his lower waist. “Man… a car isn’t that far off is it… Charlie’s already sixteen…” Alfred looked like he was thinking about how fast they were growing and how old he was. Arthur felt that way too when he thought about how Charlie was already halfway in high school. She was still very young but it wasn’t the same as when she had been elementary school, or when the two of them had been babies. Arthur heard Alfred sigh and looked up at him again, running a hand gently and comfortingly up his chest. “At least I’ve got you with me babe,” Alfred smiled. He kissed Arthur gently on the lips. Arthur pressed back, kissing him a little bit deeper. They were all but ignorant of the world until they heard a chorus of “ewwws” and “groooss” coming from Charlie and Eileen. Alfred broke the kiss.

 

“Get a room!” Charlie yelled.

 

“This is a room,” Alfred responded, laughing. He pulled away from Arthur a bit. “Shall we get dinner started then?” he asked. Arthur nodded. “I suppose… Although I’m not finished the dishes.”

 

“Don’t worry about the dishes now. Do ‘em later.”

 

“When later comes you all are going to want to watch a movie or play video games and then I won’t get them finished.”

 

“I promise you will- ‘cause Eileen and Charlie will help you after dinner!” Alfred smiled.

 

“Hey wait a minute-” they heard Eileen say from the other room. “Who’s volunteering us for more chores???”

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SOME NOTES FOR THE END:
> 
> One: Sorry if there were any grammatical errors on this. I did go back and reread things but I probably missed stuff bc I'm lazy haha.
> 
> Two: In the beginning of the fic Charlie's about 3 maybe? She's around 4 or 5 when Eileen is born. So there's about four years of diff in age between them. So in the end Charlie is 16 and Eileen is around 11 or 12.
> 
> Three: I can't write children I suck at it so bad. I suck at writing fluff too I apologize.
> 
> Four: The baby boy and Eileen are the same character. She is a transgender character but I didn't want to put a lot of emphasis on that, because that is not the point of this fanfic.
> 
> Five: Thank you for reading! : )


End file.
